Week at the Resort
by Bossman123
Summary: The gang decides to stay at a resort for the week. Amourshipping insectivoreshipping AshxSerena Satosere FroakiexFennekin
1. Chapter 1

The gang was walking through the kalos region for Ash's next gym battle. But then they decide to stay at a resort for the week. Serena was ecstatic, she was hoping she would look good in a bikini for Ash. She had liked Ash since she caught up with him in Santalune city. I wonder if Ash has any abs Serena was thinking. "Serena we got to check into the hotel" Ash said snapping her out of her trance.

The hotel was so big and pretty so Serena decided to look around. She found a casino, a fancy restaurant that she hoped to go on a date with Ash at, a beach and lots of pools and a giant water park. So overall this hotel was awesome.

Ash was enjoying the not so fancy restaurants. He was eating a sandwich when Serena walked in. "Hey Ash there is a water park here" Serena said. "Really?! we've got to go there" Ash shouted, Serena smiled at the thought that she had made him happy.

The next morning the gang went to the beach. Serena decided to try and impress Ash by wearing her favorite bikini. She changed and put on a swimsuit cover on the way out. She saw Ash walking out with pikachu. And then she saw Clement and bonnie. Clement wanted to hide his nerdy body with a swimsuit.

At the beach froakie was thrilled, he was a water type after all. Fennekin didn't love swimming but was fine with it. She decided to get in. Froakie and pikachu were pretty far out, fennekin tried to get to them. "Guys wait up" she yelled but they couldn't hear her. She started falling under and froakie noticed. He dove under and pulled her out of the water and put her on the beach. Serena noticed and ran over.

"Fennekin are you alright" Serena asked. "Yes" fennekin answered. "Froakie saved me" she added. Froakie blushed and Serena walked away.

Bikini time, she thought to herself. She pulled off her swimsuit cover just as Ash was walking over. Gosh he has good abs she was thinking. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her she is so hot he thought. His jaw dropped but he regained his consciousness. "Serena want to swim" Ash asked, "sure" Serena answered trying to hide her happiness that he thought she was hot.

In the water they were playing. They were splashing each other when Ash decided to go deeper, Serena agreed.

Serena stepped on something hard and it moved. "Ash what i stepped on moved" she said "its just a pokemon" Ash answered.

Just then a angry male corsola jumped out of the water "ahhhhh" Serena screamed "Run" Ash yelled as the corsola kept shooting water gun and water pulse at them.

They started running but Serena got hit with a water gun she cried out in pain Ash noticed and ran over, wow pokemon moves must really hurt us.

Just then he got hit in the face with a water gun "ouch" he yelled. He picked up Serena bridal style and ran. Just then a shot of lightning flew across the sky, pikachu was using thunderbolt on corsola. "Thanks pikachu" Ash said "no problem" pikachu answered and ran off to play.

Serena was blushing, she was still in Ash's arms. "Thank you Ash" Serena said. "Your welcome, and by the way you look um great in that bikini" Ash said blushing and then put her down. Serena blushed and hugged him "thanks Ash" She said. "Ooohhhhhh" Clement and Bonnie said in unision. "Its not what you think" Ash said. "I think you and Serena love each other" Bonnie said.


	2. Weight room and feelings

"I think you too love each other" Bonnie said "no we dont" Ash and Serena said in unison. "Sure" Bonnie said sarcastically. "Bonnie can you please believe us" Ash pleaded, "Bonnie lets believe them" Clement said said and shot Ash a look that said your welcome. Bonnie and Clement whispered something to each other and then decided to eat.

When they were done eating they went back to the beach and played until sunset.

At night Serena was talking to fennekin, "fennekin do you have a crush" Serena asked. "No and i never will" she answered "you will find someone" Serena said. "I dont think so" fennekin said.

The next day Ash was just talking when Clement said "hey Ash I'm going to work out I've got to get fit" "ok ill come" Ash said and went to the weight room. Serena was watching she wanted to see Ash lift weights.

"uraahh" Ash said loudly as he lifted a 20 pounder. **I could lift much more lol. **Clement could barely lift a 5 pounder. "Whoo great workout" he said as he put down the weights. "You kidding all you did was lift a five pound weight and fall off a treadmill" Ash retorted. "Hey you know I'm not as fit as you" Clement said defensively and pulled off his shirt to see his abs. "Yes a 2 pack!" Clement said. "Yay 6 pack" Ash said as if Clement was a wuss. "Bring it lets arm wrestle" Clement said.

Ash got ready, "you're going down" Ash said. And right then Ash won easily, "got to work out more if I want to look good for Serena" Clement said to himself. Ash looked over and raised an eyebrow, "Serena" he asked. Clement nodded "yeah her" he said. "No no no she is mine" Ash said. "No she's not" Clement said, "she will be" Ash said. "No she wont" Clement said, this went on for like an hour until they decided to eat.

After eating Ash decided to train while Serena was just exploring the hotel with fennekin. After a few minutes fennekin saw froakie looking at her and froakie waved. "Hey im going to go talk to froakie" fennekin said "ok" Serena said and started thinking about Ash.

"Hey" froakie said, "hi" fennekin greeted him "why did you call me over" she asked. "I didn't call you over, i waved" froakie said and grinned "your the one who wanted to see" he said. "No i didn't" she said blushing, "sure" froakie said sarcastically and walked away. And fennekin thought, do i really like him?

**Sorry for such a short chapter, wanted to get one out to you guys and wanted to end it with a cliff hanger**


	3. Dates?

Serena was just sitting on a bench in the hotel when fennekin came back. "How was your'e talk" Serena asked, "umm it was kinda short but i'm a bit confused" fennekin said "i don't want to talk about it" fennekin added "c'mon" Serena pushed. "Ok well, i might have a crush on froakie" fennekin said.

Meanwhile...

"Dang it pikachu!" Ash yelped out in pain when pikachu hit him with a thunderbolt. "Sorry thought you were a rock" pikachu said guiltily, "do i look like a rock" Ash yelled "no" pikachu answered quickly.

"Ok Bonnie fine i will but i better find one better than Serena" Clement answered his sister when she had just asked him to try and find a wife. Clement was walking to the science lab when Bonnie said "c'mon you can find one somewhere else" just then a girl Clement took interest in walked out of the lab. "Dang" he said and walked over "sup girl" he said. "Um hi" she said and kept walking "you me tonight" Clement said. "What do you mean" she asked "date" Clement said. "Ok" she said and smiled, she then walked away.

"Fennekin" froakie was calling. "Where are you" he yelled, he wanted to talk to her.

"What" fennekin called and came over to froakie. "I just wanted to talk to you" he said, "i um think you are beautiful and i was wondering if you would um go out with me" froakie said hopefully. "Hmm give me some time I don't really know how i feel about any thing" fennekin said and walked away but she turned around, "its not you its me" she said before she walked away.

Ash was eating when something caught his eye. He saw Serena in a bikini going to the pool. "She is so hot" Ash said as his jaw dropped. He saw his chance, he ran up to the room grabbed a pair of swim trunks and ran to the pool. On the way there he was stopped by people because they liked his abs. Then a girl came along and tried to kiss him. "Im meeting someone" Ash said and ran from the people. And he finally made it to the pool.

Serena was trying to teach fennekin how to swim, Ash didn't want to interrupt so he just sat and watched. "Froakie asked me out and i think i like him, but he is a water type so to be his girlfriend i might need to learn to swim" fennekin said, Ash overheard. He gasped, froakie asked fennekin out?

Clement was thinking, he had just asked a girl out and she had said yes. He got his blazer ready for that night. "Clement almost time, it is 4:00 now" Bonnie said, "I'm not going until 8:00" Clement said.

Serena was about to leave when Ash stopped her. "Want to go for a swim" Ash asked Serena smiled "yes" she said. After doing swimming races, splash wars and getting in the hot tub. "Serena will you umm" Ash couldn't finish what he was saying, "um" he kept saying while blushing. "What Ash" Serena asked silently praying that he liked her. Ash took a deep breath "Serena, will you go out with me?" Ash asked. Serena gasped, she had been waiting for this to happen her whole entire life. "Yes Ash i will go out with you" Serena said happily.


	4. Seething anger and lovely love

"Clement, time for you're date" Bonnie yelled. "Coming" Clement said and left to go to the resturant. **Not going to talk about the date cuz' Clement and his girl arent the main story line.**

When Clement got back from the date Bonnie asked "how did it go". "She doesn't want to go on a date with me ever again" Clement said "why" Bonnie asked. "I dont know the only thing she did like was that I paid for the food" Clement said and walked away.

The date was scheduled for Friday so Ash was training with his pokemon. Serena and fennekin were watching. Fennekin walked over to froakie "yes" she said walked over to him. Froakie raised an eyebrow "huh" he asked. "You asked me out" she said "and my answer is yes" she said and hugged him. "Too late" froakie said, "wait what" fennekin asked. "You couldn't answer in time so i accepted when a sylveon asked me out" froakie said and walked away. Fennekin had mixed emotions, anger and sadness.

"Clement can you please help me" Ash asked Clement. "Sure what is it" Clement asked. "Can you tell me what to say on my date with Serena" Ash asked. "Normally I would say no, but she would reject me anyway. Sure i will help you" Clement answered. Bonnie was with Serena though.

"Of course i will help you" Bonnie said. Serena had just asked Bonnie to tell her what to do because she thought she had no concept of dating.

"You damn frog" fennekin muttered under her breath. She then got closer to him, burned him with flamethrower and walked away. Well, she stomped away to make her point.

Tears were in her eyes, "why can't he wait for answer" she said sadly. "Why" she yelled in a depressed tone. Froakie who noticed walked over but kept a distance so he wouldn't be attacked again. "Fennekin you okay," he asked "leave me alone" she said and ran away. "Wait fennekin!" Froakie said. "You-are-dead-to-me" she said each word sounding like a different sentence. "C'mon" he said, "leave me alone" fennekin yelled and ran away froakie didn't even bother chasing her, all he did was sigh.

_Friday_

Serena was picking out a dress. "Hmmmm, no" she said and picked up another one. **Girls love for fashion and care for how they look confuses me at times, and Serena takes it to another level of any girl iv'e ever known. **Finally Serena selected a dress and was ready.

Ash was buying a tux when he saw Clement. "Don't embarrass me" Ash said and Clement nodded.

Ash and Serena were finally on their date. They both had an earpiece because Clement was telling Ash what to say and Bonnie was telling Serena. "Say hi" Clement told Ash as Bonnie told Serena. The siblings were hiding behind plants. "Ask her what she wants to eat" Clement said. (I will just say what Clement and Bonnie are saying through Ash and Serena). "I love you Ash" Serena said.

**Rest of the date next chapter!**


	5. Bloody Anger

"Well thats fast" Ash said. "But whatcha want to eat" Ash asked. "Lets split a steak" Serena said.

After a lot of the date went by Clement noticed Bonnie. "What are you doing here" he hissed. Ash who is stupid sometimes said that to Serena.

"Get out" Clement said to Bonnie, but Ash repeated it to Serena. Serena gasped and yelled "jerk". "Hey wait" Ash said but Serena threw a fork and hit him in the stomach. She then turned around to see him in pain "hm" she mumbled.

"I hate you you are so bossy" Bonnie said to Clement but Serena said it to Ash. He raised an eyebrow and took a threateningly big step towards her. "Im what" he asked angrily.

Serena took a step towards him and put her hands up. "Boys cant hit girls but i can hit you" Serena said and got a devilish grin on her face. "I don't want to hurt you but if you attack me i can hit you back" he said still ticked off.

Clement and Bonnie noticed but the waiter told them to leave because he thought that it was an "emotional" thing between them. Clement then tried to talk to Ash through the ear piece but it was busted.

Serena took a step closer and said "come at me" Ash braced himself for a punch when Serena threw it. Ash blocked it and made a muscle "oh yeah" he said but Serena then nailed him in the nose. "OUCH" Ash yelled. He grit his teeth "grrrrrrr" is all that came out "you probably shouldn't have done that" he said angrily blood gushing from his nose.

Serena noticed what she did and gasped. "Ash, i didn't mean to hurt you that much" she said and grabbed a napkin to stop the blood. Ash grabbed it away and dabbed at the cut before using it as a whip on Serena. "Ow" she yelled as Ash whipped her with a napkin. "Stay out of my life or I will hurt you" Ash said and turned to walk away but turned back "i don't want to see you until I get an apology, and I want a paragraph" he added before running to a doctor to get his nose checked.

Serena had just told fennekin what happened. "Well you're stupid" fennekin said. "Hey, thats not nice" Serena said, "punching you're date isn't nice" fennekin responded. "Touché" Serena said.

Ash told Clement what happened. "She broke my freakin nose" he said and pointed to his nose. "I will hurt her if she comes here" Ash said and heard a knock on the door. He opened it to see Serena smiling. Ash frowned, "get out, leave, go" Ash said and slammed the door. "Well that was harsh" Clement said, "punching me is harsh" Ash said. "Just answer the door" Clement said, Ash groaned.

Ash opened the door but walked past Serena as if she wasn't there. "You're dead to me" he whispered. As he walked Serena had a hurt look on her face. "Not what i meant" Clement yelled down the hallway after him, Ash ignored him and flipped him and Serena "the bird". (The bird is the middle finger if you don't know). "What happened to him" Serena asked herself and ran after him the apology in her hands.

"Ash i have the apology" Serena yelled. Ash turned "gimme it" he said, "ok" Serena said and gave it to him. "Go" he said and gestured the other way. Serena put her hands up in defense and walked away. The note read...

_Dear Ash,_

_I am terribly sorry for what happened I just wanted you to understand i didn't like what you said. I will pay for the expenses of the nose if you want. I will also make you a fresh batch of cookies ;)._

Ash smiled at this part and kept reading...

_Why did i act like i did is a question i cant stop asking myself. I just want you to like me how i like you. Ash i love you. _

_Sincerely,_

_Serena_

Serena then walked over to him. "Do you forgive me" Serena asked and smiled. "I -"

**Read next chapter to find out!**


	6. Understanding

"I don't know if i forgive you" Ash said. Serena looked pretty angry. "Why not i wrote you the note" she said. "I don't know, but you're not dead to me anymore" Ash said and walked away. Serena just wanted forgiveness.

_Knock knock_

Ash opened the door, there was a note. Ash picked it up and started to read...

_Dear Ash,_

_Why cant you forgive me Ash. I just want to be with you, why cant you see. I will bake you 3 batches of cookies if you forgive me. And, i will do anything for you Ash. I love you Ash! Forgive me!_

Ash smiled and thought, he wanted 5 batches of cookies. "Wait does Serena know it was Clement who told me what to say" Ash said to himself but Serena who was watching heard. "Wait Clement told you what to say" Serena asked. Ash nodded and raised an eyebrow, "let me guess Bonnie told you what to say" Ash said, Serena nodded.

"Open up" Ash yelled. Clement opened the door to see a red Ash and Serena. "What is it" he asked, "you sabotaged our date" Ash said angrily.

"What do you mean" Clement asked. "You and Bonnie told us to say those things, and you caused me a lot of pain" Ash said. "We were talking to each other" Bonnie said who had just come to the door.

"Well you should have turned off your earpiece" Ash said angrily. "Sorry" Clement said, "sorry" Bonnie said. "You two caused a lot of pain" Ash said. He then pointed to his bloody broken nose, and lifted up his shirt to reveal bloody fork marks and walked away.

Froakie was looking for fennekin. "Fennekin where are you" he called. Fennekin heard and walked over. "What" she asked, "want to go out" he asked. "Hmmmmm no" fennekin said. "Why" he asked, "i don't like you anymore" she said, "you could have waited to have me as your girlfriend" fennekin added and walked away leaving froakie sad, alone, and hurt.

Serena was trying to look hot for Ash. She knew he liked her but she still wanted to impress him. She put on a bikini and went to the pool hoping he was there.

**Sorry for short chapter, just wanted to get one out to you guys! :)**


	7. Full Metal Jacket

"FIRE AWAY" the commander yelled. Bullets were raining down on the resort when the commander saw Serena. "Dang she is hot" he said to himself. "Hold fire" he yelled, everyone stopped attacking.

"Ahhhhh is it the mafia, or the Russian Mafia?!" Clement was screaming. Ash grit his teeth, he could hear the commander and knew what he was after. "Where is the armory" Ash asked Clement, Clement shrugged. Then he saw military choppers coming in.

"Heeellllppppp" Serena yelled, she was being kidnapped. "Get the money and get out, this beauty is mine though" the commander of the mafia said.

The military was attacking, while Ash found an armory in the resort. He grabbed a shotgun, a revolver, an assault rifle, and a bullet proof vest.

Ash noticed Serena, "nobody touches her" he said. "Uraaaaaaaaa" Ash yelled as he fired at the commando. "Leave her alone" Ash yelled. The commando shook his head and pulled out a pistol and put it at Serena's head. Serena was near tears now. "She lives if you put down your weapon" he said. Ash nodded and put down his weapons, Serena gasped, she thought Ash would save her. "I never said you would live" the commando said as he shot Ash in the stomach. "Aaahhhhhhhhhh" Ash cried out as the bullet hit him.

Clement, Bonnie and all the other people were locked in a room guarded by the military, so they couldn't help.

Serena was being carried away on a chopper. "Where am i going" Serena asked, tears in her eyes. "Well you are probably going to HELL" he yelled emphasizing hell.

Serena whimpered, she was crying now, "you are so mean" Serena said right before he knocked her out with a punch to the face. "You are not getting out of this one" he said before evil laughing.

Ash barely got up. He was in so much pain that he felt like he was going to die. Luckily he didn't die because of his bullet proof vest. Ash stood up and grabbed his guns. "Oh, its on" he said.

Ash had been following the chopper for about an hour when Serena woke up from being unconscious. Ash quickly pointed his gun at the chopper witch just stopped and came to the ground.

"Let her go, and nobody gets hurt" Ash said. The commando turned, "thats the thing about war, everybody gets hurt" the commando said and pointed his gun at Ash. Ash pointed his gun at him. Ash and the commando fired. They both were shot, but Ash was shot in the foot and the commando in the head.

The commando was dead, and bleeding. "Serena, you okay" Ash asked Serena but he fell over because of his foot. She was in a bikini still, Ash's jaw dropped. "You look smokin" Ash said. Serena blushed madly, "thanks" she said.

"We gotta get out of here" Ash said, Serena nodded.

"Not going anywhere" the entire mafia yelled in unison. Ash picked up his gun, "bring it" he yelled. "Serena, run" Ash said.


	8. Hospital

"No i can't leave you, and I won't" Serena said.

"Go! It isn't safe here" Ash yelled and ran into battle. "Uraaaa" he yelled as he fired, just then the military came to help fight.

"He might survive, but it will take a miracle" the doctor told Serena. Serena was crying, Ash had just been shot 5 times once in the arm, the other arm, both his legs, and his stomach. It would take a miracle for him to survive.

Clement and Bonnie just arrived in the hospital with pikachu. "Ash" pikachu mumbled sadly.

Fennekin noticed froakie in the corner, tears in his eyes. "You okay" she asked him, he turned away.

"Leave" froakie said depressed. He was sobbing hard now.

"I just wanted to help you" fennekin said.

"Ash was the only trainer I trusted" froakie cried and ran out of the room.

He was running into the woods when he heard fennekin, "wait" she yelled.

"If Ash dies, I die" he said while standing next to a cliff.

"Froakie no, he isn't dead yet" fennekin told him in a depressed tone. Froakie was crying hard now, "why did this happen" he said.

"He wanted to save Serena" fennekin said.

Meanwhile,

Ash was getting treatment, and the military finished off the mafia. Serena was crying next to Ash. Ash was hardly breathing and had lost 65% of his blood.

Ash had a 15% chance of living and it was decreasing by the minute. "Come on Ash" Serena said in a depressed tone. His eyes slit open, "Serena" he mumbled and fell back asleep.

Serena smiled, Ash was alive!

**Bored with this story tell me if i should continue, i want to start another but tell me in comments and messages what you want, i want to start another story.**


	9. Should i continue with this story?

**Should i continue the story or not. Review now or i don't. I do not want to but if you want me to i will. So tell me! :) ;)**


	10. Break

**Will be taking a break from this story to write another.**


End file.
